Discord's Chaos
by GigglesTeeHee
Summary: Inspired of a picture on Deviantart- Ponyville has become a terrifying place as a herd of pony zombies have taken over thanks to Discord. Will anyone be able to stop his madness or is this the end? Story includes bad language.
1. Chapter 1

The world seemed drenched. Every rain droplet felt like hammers as it hit my white coat and damped my violet main. Looking only through the gates of the abundant refuge, no one is aloud to leave accept for the Wonderbolts looking for survivors of the attack.

Ten years from the present, Ponyville looks quite different from before. The village is deserted and there is no sign of anyone except for the zombie ponies that roam the surface of the village. Everyone is afraid to go back because their too scared they'll be caught and surfer the same fate. So they take shelter on the outskirts of Ponyville in the guarded assembly as they are still searching for a cure to evoke the one's who are lost in the realm of the undead.

Abandoning my shop was heart breaking. Loosing everything I worked on I could never forget. But we are determined to change that. The rebellion was never going to stop fighting until the dictator of Equestria and had lost his power. Citizens of the kingdom must stay at the refuge until then.

The building was divided into different sections. The pony division, pegasus division, unicorn division, and the commingled division were all different branches of the hideout wear a certain breed stayed. The rest of the branches were for other things.

Pinkie Pie was able to have a party every now and then in the eating hall. She always helped brighten up the spirits of ponies in the resistance, especially Luna.

Ever since Celestia was turned into a soulless corpse; Luna became our new leader.

Everyone was called to the meeting room when she made the announcement. She has been planning to venture beyond the assembly to find a solution to turn back the ones who were demised. But in order to do that, she needed a special group. Only several were chosen to company her; mainly the ones who knew enough about Twilight Sparkle. As if I didn't know who she was going to choose that day...

We needed her intelligence to help us. She had been working on a equation to reverse the magic that did this. When she finally discovered the spell, she went to the kingdom with a several others.

No one ever made it back and her concept was lost somewhere in Equestria. Her notion of finding a cure was our only chance, but she was a zombie now, along with so many others.

All poor Apple Bloom had was old Granny Smith. Apple Jack, Big Mac, and the rest of her family was gone.

It was still surprising to a lot of ponies what happened to Apple Jack. She was one of the most toughest ponies in Equestria. Her being defeated was enough.

Rainbow Dash could fly the fastest in the most powerful, extreme colors and could never be snatched by anyone. How this could happen to her; i'll never be able to know.

Even kindest of ponies were gone. Poor Fluttershy also became apart of that bastard's army... and my Sweetie Belle. Loosing her was the worst. If there was anything I could do; it would be worth it as long as it helped her.

Turning away from the gate, a large herd began to arrive. Every pony is the refuge had come to watch us set out on our trip. My eyes were pinned on the giant silver conveyance, brought by members of the Wonderbolts who were accompanying our group. All of the Wonderbolts were either coming with us or already gone searching for anyone who endured the outbreak. Luna had asked Mayor Mare to watch over the refuge while we were away. All of the royal guards were staying to protect the assembly from being assaulted.

"Rarity!".

In the crowd, a vibrant pink pony was waving her hoof at me.

Hey, Pink. I say, trotting towards her.

Hiya! she smiled with an excited tone.

Have you seen anyone yet? I say.

Well... a few of the Wonderbolts are here, and I think I saw Derpy in the eating hall this morning. Pinkie says.

What about Spike? I ask.

Nope... but he's gotta be around here somewhere. she says, looking around.

When Spike confessed his love to me, I had to make it clear that WE and US weren't going to happen. He's a great dragon, but I always thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Its easy to see he still has feelings for me, but no matter what, our relationship won't change. It was harder then it first seemed to let him know that, but he'll get over it eventually.

Attention everyone! Luna yelled.

"Five years ago, an epidemic was cast upon Equestria to where everyone here has lost something precious... but this now will stop. Together, the resistance with go against Discord and take back what is ours!"

The crowd began to applause.

"Remember these names. They are the names of the fierce soldiers who will be fighting Discord for the sake of your lost friends. When I call your name, please report to center field.".

"Soarin Sapphire".

"Spitfire Joy Flames".

"Blaze Amber".

"Fire Streak"

"Fleet Foot Snow".

"Lightning Streak".

"Misty Waters".

"Silver Lining".

"Surprise Lime".

"Wave Chill".

"Airheart Skye Wings".

"April Raina Showers".

"Blossom Forth".

"Blue Skies".

"Blueberry Muffin".

"Bon Voyage".

"Icy Rain".

"Dust Devil".

"Electric Blue".

"Endless Clouds".

"Orange Box".

"Rarity Juliet Amethyst".

"Pinkamena Diane Pie".

"Derpy Lois Hooves".

Along the gate, everyone was there. All that was needed was one dragon. "And Spike Green".

My eyes quickly scanned the crowd. Through the fuss of the herd, he finally came as he spirited to his spot.

Spike had changed. He wasn't a small little dragon. He was bigger; not too big with a long spiky sharp tail.

"All brave members who will do what they can to help us. Wish them luck on their travels in hopes to find Twilight Sparkle's cure.".

Everyone began to cheer as the gates had began to open.

I gave him a questionable look. Spike... where the hell have you been? I whispered. He only mouthed out his words, saying i'll tell you later.

We both turned towards the exist, through the sound of the pelting rain beating the ground, we all left the assembly for the first time in years...


	2. Chapter 2

The breeze carried the distinct smell of crisp wet leaves as it flowed through the trees. Every floral object had become more lush diffusing the forest with it's fresh scent. The ground became saturated with dense puddles of filth and soggy dirt covering every quarter of space. As we trotted down the path, the mire consumed the walkway as we stepped through watery grime.

Going through the forest was tiring. My hooves ached and I wanted to collapse... My coat was dripping with doused soil and the curls of my main were soaked from the rain. The sooner we got out of the woods; the better. Being someone who was so circumspect about appearance; my cleanliness always afflicted me.

Through out most of the day, my mind was drifting back to when this all happened; causing me so much agony. How were we suppose to know that he escaped? No one would be expecting what was going to occur when he did.

The neighbourhood was the same as always. I was doing my usual routine at the Carousel Boutique. Sweetie Belle was with the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom and Scootaloo at the Sugarcube Corner. Being the seamstress was a busy job, but that day hardly anyone came in. The girls were no longer foals. They had gotten older and became young ponies. None of them had developed a cutie mark, but they were about the age of getting one. She was close to how old I was when I first met Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville.

There was a sudden pause. As I looked out my window, there was no one outside. It was odd to see the usually busy street that my shop was on was now empty. Even Opalescence sensed that something was wrong as she gave me a uncertain look. I went outside to check.

Deathly clouds had rolled in from the distance. Overhanging the village, there was a dimmed light as it shaded everything. As I walked out further, I couldn't seem to catch sight of anyone.

From the darkened atmosphere, something bolted from the sky and shot me down. Stunned from the hit, I looked in disbelief to see that a pegasus had hit me. Her eyes were flickered to the back of her head and her body was oozing with blood. She took the words out of my mouth. I wasn't sure what to say or how to react to this.

She began to waddle towards me.

Quickly, I ran to the shop and locked Opalescence and myself inside. She starting banging as I moved away. That's when I knew something was happening, something that needed to be stopped.

Opalescence leaped onto my withers and we existed through the back door before she let herself in. The first thing that came into my mind was Sweetie Belle. I had to get to her before something would happen.

Through the fields of the town, I galloped down to Sugarcube corner as fast as I could. When we got there, we hasted inside There, there was several ponies with the same appearance as they pegasus.

One sprung at me. With my horn, I zapped it with my magic. When it beamed at her, it took no affect. My powers didn't work.

Terrified, we impelled up the stairway and into the storage room. I started calling her name.

Sweetie Belle! I cried.

From across the room, there was a small closet that gave off a young ponies voice.

Rarity! it called.

Running to the closet; I opened the door. Inside there where three young ponies, all blanched and in tears.

What's going on? Belle asked in a frightened tone.

I'm not sure. I said.

What should we do? Belle whimpered.

Leave. We should get out here now. I said.

Rarity! Apple Bloom screamed. Behind us, there were several of the zombie ponies that came for us. The girls started crying as we all huddled together. There was no way to fend them off if magic wasn't the answer, so I had not the slightest clue what to do.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. A window was shattered as a pegasus broke through the glass. She stood in front of me; unflinching, guarding us as she stared them down.

Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo yelled in excitement.

Sup, girls. she said with a wink.

Bring it, you ass munches! she yelled as she bolted herself into them, attacking them with her wings as she flew them across the room.

Twilight will tell you what's going on! Go now! Rainbow Dashed demanded.

What about you? I expressed in concern.

These guys are nothing... I'll be fine. she grinned while standing on top of one.

There was no time. It seemed she could handle them on her own. We made our way to the exist, and ran to where Twilight lived. Through the streets, we continued to see endless amounts of ponies that tried attacking us that looked all the more similar to one that hit me.

When we arrived at the library, I beat the door with my hoof. Twilight, its Rarity! Let us in! I begged. At once, the door flew open, letting us in. We all ran in and slammed it closed. Inside, the room was packed with the remaining ones of the village. Luna stood in the center of the room. From across from her, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle were all there.

We must all get the valley and into the southern forest. They won't find us there. Princess Luna explained.

We all approached A.J, Pink, and Twilight.

What the hell is going on? I urged them.

At the kingdom, it was reported to princess Celestia that the statue of Discord recently vanished. Twilight started to explain. My heart almost stopped when she gave me the news.

As soon as I got the notice, we sent out Rainbow Dash to tell everyone. If i'm right, then he must have cast a spell upon Esquestria, turning everyone into his servants and disabling our powers to do anything about it. Twilight claimed.

Apple Bloom ran to her sister as she began to cradled her in her hooves.

What are we going to do? she cried.

We need to leave as soon as possible. Its spread from the kingdom, to the forest on the edge of the village. Twilight said.

Fluttershy lives near the forest! Is she okay? I shook in fear.

Pink, Twilight, and A.J all looked at each other in disappointment.

No! That couldn't have happened to Fluttershy. I said, in shock.

We can fix this. Maybe our magic doesn't work, but we can find something to undo what ever Discord has done. Pink said with an uplifting voice.

"I have it.". From up the stairs, Spike stood with a overly sized book tied to his back. He jumped down the latter. This is going to help us. Twilight said.

There was another crash again from somewhere in the library. Everyone froze and it grew silent. Dash? I called out. There was no answer from anyone. One of zombies had invaded the library. Screams then filled the room as we all started stampeding out the door. We had to get to the southern forest to escape.

Ya'll head out! I'll take care of them. A.J shouted. Spike leaped on top of Twilight as we raced out the door with Sweetie Belle by my side. The thing I caught sight of was Apple Jack saying some final words to her sister. "Be strong, be brave, and protect yourself... ".

Everyone headed towards the valley with undead chasing after us. Belle was relentless as she tried to keep up with the herd's strong pace.

Then, from out of the corner of my eye, the same one from at my shop who attacked me lounged itself from the sky, striking me down once again. Belle slammed her horn into her, trying to help, but when I got up they both disappeared in the crowd. Searching for her, I screamed her name with every breath I could, but I couldn't find her. She was gone... Tears were rolling off my cheeks as we all ran into the forest. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack never came into the valley with us. They both gave themselves for me, along with Sweetie Belle.

After we fled into the forest, the refuge was created. Around it, gates were made to make sure no one got inside. It was also advised that no one was aloud to leave for their protection. There, Opalescence and I live in the unicorn division in our own room. Spike continued to live with Twilight in the unicorn division also, since he couldn't fit any of the divisions being a dragon.


End file.
